our champion is ill
by loveforever7250
Summary: Alice, dear what do you need' 'H-hatter' she whispered. Both her majesty and I gasped. Alice needs me. She has fallen ill and she needs me. And with that I was off to fetch my Alice. Disclaim. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

The Queen has asked me to come to see her at once. I am very confused as to why though. She gave no hint as to what we would be talking about. I hurried into her throne room, to see her sitting close to her mirror. The one that let you see the otherworld. I slowed my pace and walked up to her, bowing low.

'Your Majesty, how may I be of service?' I asked, and she beckoned me to come near.

'Dearest Tarrant, you must see this, our dear champion is ill.' She choked out, and my eyes, I imagined, turned blue. Ill?

She showed me over to her mirror, and Alice appeared. She was laying in her bed, her mother by her side. She was coughing terribly, and I felt tears leave my eyes.

'Dearest daughter, is there anything you need?' she asked my Alice, and she proceeded to cough, and then answered.

'H-Hatter.' She whispered, and both her majesty and I gasped.

'Did, did she just say..?' asked Queen Marina, and I could only nod my head, for I had no words. We looked back to the mirror.

'Darling, we searched everywhere; we cannot find your hatter.' Her mother told her, and my Alice shed tears, many, many tears.

'N-no, he, I, I need-'she started coughing ferociously, and I looked over to her majesty, and she was also crying. Then we heard screaming coming from the mirror.

'NO! BRING ME TARRANT! I NEED TARRANT! I NEED-'she started coughing again, and before her majesty could turn around I was out the door, running to fetch my Alice.

I drank down the Jabberwocky's blood and moments later I appeared in the otherworld. I arrived in front of a house, and I only hoped that it was my Alice's. I knocked on the door and a woman came to the door. This is not my Alice.

'May I help you sir?' she asks me, and I nod.

'Is Miss Alice here? I am a dear friend of hers and wish to see her.' I hear rabid footsteps and a woman steps in front of the door.

'Are you this, this Tarrant, this hatter my daughter speaks of?' she asks, and I nod.

'I am Tarrant Hightopp.' I say, and she pulls me in.

'Go! Hurry, she's in her room, upstairs, second door to the left.' She screams, and I run as fast as I can. I walk in her room, and she's asleep. I do not wish to wake her, but I believe I have no choice. I walk over to her bedside, and shake her shoulder carefully.

'Alice dear, time to wake up.' I say, and she coughs, my heart feels like shattering to pieces.

'T-Tarrant. You-you're here.' She says, I smile, and stroke her cheek. She sits up, and wraps her arms around my neck. 'Thank God. I was so scared you wouldn't come, I was afraid I would never see you again.' I wrap my arms around her waist.

'Alice dear, I have to take you back home with me. The White Queen has many potions; I am sure one of them will make you better. Please my dear, I do not wish to see you die.' I whisper.

'I can't stand, or walk, you would have to carry Me.' she says, and I lift her into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and we are off.

'Alice! What are you doing out of bed? Sir, where are you taking her?' she screams.

'Madam, I believe that where I live, there is a way to cure her. I must take her with me, for I do not wish for her to die.' I tell her, she is hesitant at first, but then gives us her permission.

'Of course, my dear, do be careful, she is very weak.' And with that we are off. Off to cure my Alice.

We jumped into the rabbit hole, her still in my arms, and we were there.

'Tarrant, I feel faint, may I rest?' she asks.

'Of course my dear, but I must continue. We must get to the castle as fast as we can. You rest; we will be there by tomorrow.' I tell her. She nods.

'Thank you, for coming for me. I didn't think anyone would.' She whispered and then fell asleep in my arms, while I carried her to the White Queens castle.

We arrived in the morning like I told her, but she was still asleep. She has barely moved and I was getting nervous.

'Tarrant! Oh no, please tell me she is only asleep?!' Marina asked. I simply nodded and laid her down on the hospital bed. I sat next to her bedside and held her hand while her majesty looked her over.

'I think I can cure her. But we have to hurry.' She told me, but I wasn't concentrated on her, all my attention was on my Alice. My beautiful Alice. She was hurting, and I couldn't help. I yielded myself not to sob.

'Get better my sweet Alice. I cannot lose you.' I whisper to her, and her eyes open.

'Tarrant. I feel so weak.' She chokes out. Her voice is so raspy. This disease has caused her to lose her muchness.

'It's okay dear Alice. Marina is working up a potion as we speak to cure you. You shall be better soon my dear.' I tell her, and she smiles, barely, but it's still there.

'Get more rest Alice dear. You're exhausted.' She nods and drifts back to sleep. I do hope she gets better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'When will she wake up?' I heard someone ask. The voices sounded fuzzy, so I could not pick out who's they were.

'In time Tarrant. Be patient. She will wake up when the medicine I gave her has traveled within her entire body.' I heard someone whisper. So the first person was Tarrant. Oh how I've missed him. I wish I could open my eyes. I wish I could reassure him that I was okay.

'Your majesty, isn't there anyway to wake her up faster?' I heard Tarrant ask. Oh Tarrant.

'Tarrant, please. She will wake up.' I heard Marina say.

'When?' he asked in a rather unpleased tone. I was struggling to open my eyes, and finally I did.

'Now.' I whispered. Everyone looked at me in shock.

'Oh my dear! Alice! Thank heavens!' Marina shouted, and then proceeded to hug me. I hugged her back, and then leaped myself into the arms of Tarrant. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight, as if making sure I'm actually here. That I won't disappear.

'You're okay.' He whispered.

'I'm okay.' I whispered back. He pulled back, looked over me again and then pulled me back to him. I don't think he is going to let go anytime soon.

'I won't disappear. I promise.' I told him, and he pulls back smiling.

'You're going to stay?' he asked hopefully. I smile.

'Forever.' And with that he lifts me into the air, twirling me in circles. I laugh with him and he pulls me back into a hug.

'Alice dear, this is wonderful news.' He says. I smile at him.

'Tarrant, I've been thinking about things that begin with the letter K.' I say, hoping he catches on. And by the smile he gives me, I think he does.

'Kingdom'

'Kite'

'key'

'Kazoo'

Kiss' he says finally, and I smile widely.

'Exactly.' And with that, his lips are on mine, and what a kiss it was. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I think our friends got tired of seeing it because after a while I was hit with a scone.

'Thatchery!' I scream, and I can hear rabid laughter. We all begin laughing, and I can only think: And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

_I looked around the meadow. All I could really see were flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. Then Tarrant came into my view and I smiled. I started running over to him but saw a figure coming towards his. I stopped. _

'_Tarrant!' I screamed, trying to warn him. He hadn't moved. The figure drew a sword, and now tears fell from my eyes. No. _

'_Tarrant! Look out!' I screamed even louder, but again he had not moved. The dark figure plunged his sword into Tarrant's heart, and I screamed._

I shot up out of my bed, sweat covering my face. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. I had to make sure.

I opened his door. 'Tarrant?' I asked. Nothing. My breathing quickened. No. NO. NO! I ran over to his bedside and began shaking him.

'Tarrant! Wake up! Please wake up!' I screeched. He began to stir and tears ran down my face.

'Alice? Darling what is it?' he asks, and then turns on a light. He must have seen the tears because he gasped. 'Alice what happened?'

'I had to make sure you weren't...that you were...' I started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried in them.

'A nightmare?' he asked me and I nodded. He held me tighter. I laid my head on his chest, and soon enough we were both asleep.

When I woke up I felt a force weighing me down on the bed. I looked up to see Tarrant with his arms around me. I smiled to myself. I laid my head back down on his chest and waited for him to wake up.

I felt movement from the other side of the bed and looked over to Tarrant. His eyes opened and he looked over at me. His grip on me tightened.

'How are you feeling?' he inquired. I sighed, then answered.

'Better. Thank you for letting me stay here with you.' I whispered. He smiled.

'The pleasure was all mine my dear.' He said. I laughed and hugged him as tight as I could.

'I love you.' I tell him.

'And I love you.' He whispers back to me. At that moment I felt complete. I felt like I could do anything, and still survive, as long as he was here with me.


End file.
